Confessions
by Mechina
Summary: He loved her since the first night they spent together. Finding himself on her doorstep a few months later, he figured nothing could hurt with confessing his feelings. Of course he didn't realize she'd have confessions of her own. - Rated M, slight description of sexual themes. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rated M, there are sexual themes ahead. Please do not read if you do not like it. Thank you!

* * *

Even _he_ wasn't sure why he was at her doorstep and he was the one who walked through the rain to get there. It was pouring down on top of him while he stood there; contemplating on whether or not he should leave. Sakura Haruno, the one who lived in this humble abode, was probably reading a book in her living room and drinking hot chocolate, not wishing to be disturbed.

But he couldn't stop himself. Ever since that night they shared together in Suna, things have been awkward and silent between the two of them because they weren't sure how to go about it. Gaara wasn't good with emotions and Sakura was still dealing with the loss of Sasuke Uchiha in the war. He wasn't sure what compelled them to sleep together but he knew alcohol was a big factor.

Now he remembers the feel of her skin as if it were yesterday.

Gaara dreamed of her several times since then, waking up a cold sweat and a _big_ problem that he just had to deal with because there was no other way. Most women feared him and he didn't want anyone else to touch him like she had otherwise it would erase the feeling of her hands away. He was probably being ridiculous and over-exaggerating but it was just how his mind worked.

She didn't remember much of that night or that's what he assumed because she was looking at him with wide emerald eyes when she woke up from her sleep. His expression was stoic as it always was and he was sure she didn't know how to read his true feelings behind the mask. Even if she did, there wasn't much to say besides goodbye. She left in such a hurry that it almost hurt him.

Afterwards, they carried business along as usual. Not really glancing at one another or talking in long sentences. Naruto noticed this but he didn't ask, probably respecting their privacy which was unusual for the blond who cared so much for Sakura. After a week, they finished their mission and left for Konoha once more; leaving Gaara with a gaping hole in his chest.

His heart was hurting and he didn't know why. He could have asked Kankuro, could have asked Temari, but there was no reason in getting them involved. Besides, it only took him a month to realize why it hurt so much. He had fallen in love with the pinkette.

Of course it was hard to describe this feeling since he has never felt it nor had it returned but there it was: in black and white.

Gaara never lost his temper since the past but once he realized what was wrong— he _destroyed_ his bedroom. Sand whirled around him in a fury and he tried to calm the storm, obviously in futile attempts. Once it was done, he woke up from his revere and looked around; noting that everything was either in shatters or split in half. Temari ran in and took in the damage, glancing at Gaara with a questioning look that made him tell her what was wrong.

Temari was silent for the most part, causing him to become uncomfortable and wishing he never said anything. But his sister smiled, shook her head, and called him an idiot. Bringing him into an embrace, which he hated with a burning passion, she rubbed his back in a soothing manner like she would do a child if they were upset. He welcomed her comfort.

A few more weeks pass and he was beckoned to Konoha, so they could discuss a newer treaty in place of the old one. Kakashi was more than welcoming and he was glad things would go well. Though once they were done, the red head was feeling lost and unsure of what to do. Kankuro went about his business while Temari went to visit her boyfriend.

He saw her for the first time in nearly two months. She was standing by a flower shop, looking at the flowers that bloomed on the outside with an intense look on her face. She looked frustrated and the blond that came out simply embraced her and brought her inside. Though not before she glanced in his direction. She seemed surprised at first but then sadness overcame the look of surprise and it made his heart clench in his chest tightly.

Why did she look that way when she noticed his presence?

Perhaps it was that fact that made him walk through the freezing rain towards her home. Temari and Kankuro were out celebrating with the rest of their friends but he knew Sakura was not there. Why? Because he had appeared briefly for a few minutes before deciding it was better for him to leave. Though he didn't go back to his hotel room.

Gaara berated himself for acting so foolishly.

With an act of courage, he finally raised his fist and banged on the door; nearly bolting when he heard shuffling in the house. The door opened and revealed Sakura in her pajamas, looking at him like he was an idiot. Maybe he was, he didn't know.

"Gaara?" Sakura opened her door a little wider and looked around, "Why are you here?"

His lips pursed into a fine line. "I wanted to see you."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion but she didn't question him. Instead, she moved to the side to allow him into her home which he gladly took the invitation. He was cold and wet, which was obvious to Sakura because she noticed him shivering. He was unused to Konoha weather and it nearly made her sigh.

"Here, change into these." She handed him some dry clothing and shooed him into the bathroom so he could change. He wasn't sure why she was being so nice and doing this for him but he didn't decline her offer. Gaara changed quickly and was back at her side in less than a few minutes. Sakura didn't speak, she took his clothing and put them in her dryer so they could dry.

Once she was back in the kitchen, she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. He was on the opposite side of her, jade hues piercing her as he remained silent until she spoke. "Gaara, there's something I need to tell you."

"… What is it?"

She looked hesitant for a moment as she looked away from him, uncertainty in her eyes. "Did anyone tell you why I wasn't at the bar?"

He shook his head and she continued, "I… haven't had the courage to say anything because you're the Kazekage and I'm just… I'm terrified."

For a moment, Gaara wanted to embrace her and tell her there was nothing to be afraid of because he _wasn't_ a monster anymore and he loved her. Of course it was only a fairytale and in the world of Shinobi— things like this didn't happen. Where they would suddenly confess their feelings—

"I'm pregnant."

\- He froze. "What?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and sighed. "I said I'm pregnant Gaara."

For a moment he looked confused. Questions were building up in his mind and he wondered why she was telling him this in the first place. "… Congratulations?"

Sakura looked like she wanted to smack him in the face for his comment. "It's your child idiot!" Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she glared at him, her hands balling into fists at her sides as if she contemplated punching him out of her house. Though she didn't and tried to calm herself down once more before she spoke again. "I've known for about… a month I suppose and never had the courage to let you know…"

Gaara was silent for so long, Sakura nearly cried at the fact. Did he even care? Of course he wouldn't, it was just a one night stand for him. She didn't mean anything to him and she was foolish for even hoping he did. For years she held feelings for him and pushed them back to avoid getting hurt again because it was unfair with the way she's been treated.

"You haven't… taken another lover since our encounter?"

Leave it to Gaara to ask stupid questions. She rubbed her eyes. "No. You were the only man I have ever been with." She would be lying if she didn't say she was saving it for Sasuke… _at first_. Since his death, she has moved on to loving the red haired male who stood before her. He was clueless as he always was, barely noticing her subtle attempts at trying to get him to notice her.

She wasn't sure when he moved but he was suddenly holding her face in his hands and cradling her so gently she wondered if he thought she would break. And when their lips touched, she nearly melted in his arms and pulled him closer towards her.

Sakura parted her lips and allowed his tongue to venture inside; meeting it with her own. She moaned softly against his mouth and heard his sharp inhale when she teased the hairs on the back of his neck. The only time they parted was for air and they stared at one another, a silent understanding between them.

The pinkette grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to where her bedroom was. Once inside, he had her in his arms again as he shut the door behind him with his foot. She gasped when they landed on her bed softly, his form towering over hers as he held the unspoken question in the air. Sakura knew what he wanted but she wanted to know— had to know… if he felt something for her too.

"Do you love me?"

There was instant tension in his body language and she almost regretted the question until he spoke. "Yes."

"G-Gaara…" Sakura stumbled his name and tears formed in her eyes when he kissed her again while she continued to mumble that she loved him too.

Undressing her didn't take too long and his lips were on her skin; leaving her burning and aching for more everywhere he touched. The first time they were together, he was awkward and unsure of his movements, but knowing how she felt was enough to help him move along.

Then suddenly he was in between her legs, making her gasp and moan his name while her hands threaded through his hair. His tongue was moving against her heat, flooding her stomach with butterflies and causing her to see stars in her eyes.

When she finally reached her end, she screamed his name and arched her back while he held onto her hips so he could taste all of her. Once she was done, she laid there panting, unsure of how she should react because that was hot and embarrassing all at the same time.

Leaning up, she looked down at him and wanted to be on top of him to give him _that_ pleasure to see how he reacted to her touch. But he didn't let her, instead he pushed her down and rid himself of the clothing she allowed him to borrow so she could see him again. Her eyes roamed over his figure and nearly considered him God-like.

Gaara positioned himself at her entrance and lightly kissed her temple, still giving her the same look he held earlier. She nodded once and that was all it took. He pushed inside of her and they groaned in unison because it felt wonderful. Gaara wouldn't tell her that he was glad she didn't have anyone else even though he was sure she knew. As well as the fact that he hasn't had anyone else since then either.

At first his pace was slow until she begged for more, telling him to go faster because they both needed this. They both needed to lose themselves together because in the morning there would be responsibility. There would be things they would need to plan. Right now, they were lost in their own world that was each other.

All it took was for her to beg him once because he was suddenly thrusting inside of her faster than he ever thought possible, his teeth dragging against her skin to leave marks along her flesh so they _knew_ who she belonged to. She was no longer a free woman nor was he a free man. She was his just as he was hers and a part of him wondered if it had been that way since they slept together.

Gaara's thrusts became more desperate and once she released again, he spilled himself inside of her; unable to contain himself for even a few more seconds. He rested himself against her shoulder; the sweat molding them together, holding them close, while they panted.

Getting down from their high, Gaara removed himself from inside of her and laid down on the spot next to her. He didn't say anything when she pulled herself closer to him and rested her head against his chest because there wasn't anything he needed to say.

The only words he could muster were "I love you" before she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
